


По-плохому

by Yousuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yousuke/pseuds/Yousuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По-хорошему Саске не хотел позволять...</p>
            </blockquote>





	По-плохому

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Achernar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achernar/gifts).



> Inspired by [this art work](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/7/2/8/2728319/80144428.jpg).
> 
> AU в каноне: Неджи и Саске — АНБУ.

Если бы взгляд мог убивать, на месте Неджи уже давно была бы кучка пепла... Даже не серого, чёрного – если бы Саске мог сказать хоть слово, этим словом было бы: «Аматерасу!»  
Затянув последний узел, Неджи выпрямился и отступил на шаг, чтобы окинуть взглядом дело своих рук. Саске был связан тщательно, так, что не было ни единого шанса высвободиться, не применяя чакру. Течение же её не прослеживалось даже с помощью активированного Бьякугана: Неджи тщательно выбирал, в какую тенкецу ударить, чтобы перекрыть разом все каналы. Учиха был слаб и беспомощен, почти как гражданский.  
Ключевое слово: почти.  
— У-упс! – Неджи тонко усмехнулся, перехватив нацеленную в колено ногу. – Нет-нет, не выйдет.  
Вклинился между острых коленей, расталкивая их шире, ещё шире, заглянул в кипящие яростью глаза, продолжая всё так же мягко, почти ласково улыбаться. Шла вторая неделя патрулирования границ Огня, и он скучал, скучал даже в шаге от Саске, не подпускавшего к себе, «пока не закончим задание». В конце концов, чаша его терпения опрокинулась...  
— Восемь километров: чисто, – спокойно сообщил Неджи, подцепив и растянув на пальцах ворот тонкой водолазки Саске.  
Примерился, плеснул чакрой из кончика пальца, прорезая ткань. Рванул, одним движением до самого подола, стянул с плеч и приник губами к выступающей ключице, оглаживая вздымающиеся бока. Учиха зло потянул воздух носом, извернулся, целя коленом под рёбра – Неджи перехватил удар, вернув его: кончиками пальцев по внутренней стороне бедра, сначала одного, затем второго, парализуя мышцы. Саске зарычал сквозь забивавшую рот полосу ткани, рванулся...  
— Я просил, Саске, – поджав губы, Неджи стёк в сторону, уселся, подобрав под себя ноги. – Просил не раз и не два, по-хорошему просил.  
Саске сомкнул веки и задышал ровнее, явно собираясь с силами. Тщетно, двойной чакрой могли похвастаться только джинчуурики, и даже вся гениальность Учихи оказывалась бесполезной при полностью заблокированных чакропотоках. Неджи усмехнулся, сорвал травинку и придирчиво осмотрел, прежде чем сунуть в рот.  
— Сложно было, а? – он почти мурлыкал, пряча за ласковостью тона откровенную злость. – Один раз, о большем я не просил. Но нет, это же «унижение гордости Учихи», так? Верная формулировка, а, Сас-ке?  
На третью ночь, придавив Неджи собой и уткнув лицом в спальник, вламываясь в привычно-легко раскрывающуюся дырку, Саске не выдержал прозрачных намёков. Спустил в едва ли десяток движений, а затем врезал в челюсть так, что Неджи снесло с его члена и аж перевернуло. И больше не подпускал к себе, сдрачивая спокойненько каждый вечер, пока измаявшийся неудовлетворённостью Хьюга не пробесился в ответ.  
— Тяжело чувствовать себя слабым? – полюбопытствовал Неджи, сплёвывая наскоро изжёванную травинку. Внутри пекло, требовало не затягивать, однако он держался, накручивая себя. Чем дольше терпеть, тем слаще будет награда. – Хотя что это я? Молчи, Саске, не напрягайся, я всё сделаю сам. Тебе же в тягость...  
Терпение истончилось в звенящую от напряжения тонкую нить. Пальцы дрожали, пока Неджи медленно отстёгивал наручи и стаскивал перчатки, бросив их в ворох уже содранного с Учихи: маска, защита, жилет, набедренные обмотки с ножнами. Выдохнул длинно, пытаясь остыть: внутри постепенно закипало, от одного только вида связанного, беспомощного Саске. В полной его власти. Последний, чтоб его, Учиха – глава «клана» и предмет вожделения половины куноичи, если не больше – принадлежал ему, а сейчас – всецело. Не будет Конохе маленьких Учишат, пока Неджи захлёбывается почти каждую ночь стонами под этим гибким телом. Пока Неджи держит его – путами ли, взглядом ли, снова скользнув меж раскинутых бессильно колен и хлестнув наотмашь по щеке, заставляя распахнуть глаза.  
— Хочешь, Саске? – почти прошептал Неджи, оглаживая наливающийся краснотой след от удара, склоняясь к самым губам, припухшим от того, как сильно врезалась между ними перекрученная ткань. – Хочешь, я освобожу тебя? Ты знаешь, чего я хочу, так дай мне это сам, всего один раз.  
Саске в ответ только стиснул зубы, пытаясь перегрызть импровизированный кляп, дёрнул головой, целя в нос. Неджи увернулся, сгрёб его за глотку, сдавил, позволив собственному дыханию сорваться. Хотелось... хотелось выбить из него всю непокорность, не сломать, но согнуть, подчинить себе окончательно, заставив добровольно склониться. Хотя бы раз, всего один чёртов раз. Чтобы не чувствовать тяжести проклятого клейма, пригибающего голову к земле, удавкой стягивающего горло. Он обязан подчиняться, до самой смерти: Хинате-сама – как её собственность, Саске – по праву... сильного? Задыхаясь, Неджи рванул сдвинутую набок маску, отшвыривая на траву, затем протектор Листа, скрывающий жгущее лоб клеймо. Сгрёб встрёпанные волосы Учихи в кулак, припадая к шее, впиваясь зубами в мягкую кожу, раскусывая и засасывая, чувствуя металлический привкус на языке.  
— Ты сам выбрал, – выдохнул он, с трудом оторвавшись – только для того, чтобы сдвинуться ниже, скользнув оставляющими кровавый след губами по бледной груди. – По-плохому.  
Неудобно – верёвки шли от запястий вокруг древесного ствола, пришлось, содрав с Саске штаны, придвинуться вплотную, подтянув его задницу себе на колени. Тот забился, взрыкивая сквозь ткань, пытаясь выговорить что-то невнятно. Впрочем, Неджи и так знал, что: проклятия в его адрес и обещание убить, как только освободится. Как только течение чакры запустится обратно. К этому он был готов, торопливо облизнув пальцы, прежде чем нащупать сжатое отверстие, помассировать его, увлажняя. Погружаясь в него совсем чуть-чуть, буквально на фалангу, ощупывая изнутри. Горячо... Тесно и так горячо, словно в сердце Аматерасу. Неджи даже застонал, отнимая руку и приспуская собственные штаны, освобождая болезненно напряжённый член. Ткнулся меж ягодиц Саске, размазывая сочащуюся смазку, а затем вглубь, медленно, преодолевая сопротивление, чувствуя, как натягивается, почти надрываясь, уздечка. Саске как-то задушенно всхлипнул, отвернул закаменевшее лицо, и Неджи приник губами к его скуле, к виску, покрывая погорячевшую кожу торопливыми, смазанными поцелуями, втискиваясь до упора.  
— Ты такой красивый, Саске, – пробормотал он, чувствуя, как взмокает лоб, как член сжимает капканом, едва не срывая через край от одного этого ощущения. – Мой... помни это. Ты – мой!  
Кажется, Саске фыркнул. Неджи уже было наплевать на это, он нажал несильно на бёдра Учихи, восстанавливая их подвижность, уткнулся лицом в изгиб бледной шеи, медленно вытягивая член и вталкиваясь обратно, вздрагивая всем телом, захлёбываясь воздухом и едва контролируя себя. Провалился в алое марево, полное отпускающей злобы и накатывающей всё сильнее жажды, чувствуя, как намертво стискиваются на его боках колени, удерживаемые так, чтобы не было возможности ударить. Смазки откровенно не хватало, нежная кожица залипала, оттягиваясь, причиняя боль обоим, кажется, Саске даже не нравилось, его мягкая плоть тёрлась о живот Неджи, не напрягаясь ни на йоту, но...  
«Сам виноват...» – мелькнуло где-то на самой границе задушенного горячечным бредом сознания.  
Если бы только он не сопротивлялся... Если бы – тогда он получил бы всё: и тягучие ласки, дарить которые Неджи умел и любил, и нежность, и мучительно долгое, сладкое удовольствие. Если бы...  
— Сас... ке... – Неджи проглотил стон, прикусив кожу у самого основания шеи, с размаху вбился ещё пару раз в напряжённое тело и замер, чувствуя, как выламывает всё тело судорогой, как выплёскивается толчками сперма, как Саске рвётся из его рук, взбешённый – кончать в него! Недопустимо! Унизительно!  
Выходить было больно. Хотелось оставаться внутри Саске вечно, чувствуя заполошное биение его сердца, зацеловывая наливающиеся багровым следы укусов. Хотелось... любить его.  
Осторожно прижимая края припухшего, растрескавшегося-таки в паре мест отверстия, Неджи высвободился, локтями толкнув ноги Саске в стороны, чтобы отстраниться. По промежности Учихи потекло красновато-белое, он часто сглатывал, всё так же смотря в сторону. С неудовольствием понимая, что даже не чувствует раскаяния за содеянное, Неджи заправил член в штаны, едва обтерев выдернутой из сумки тряпицей, распутал верёвки. Кляп Саске содрал сам, торопливо и с ненавистью, губы его дрожали, как и пальцы. Неджи облизнулся, ещё чувствуя всплески удовольствия во всём теле, несильно ударил его в плечо, запуская чакропоток... Саске поднял на него пустые, ничего не выражающие глаза.  
— Прости, – вздохнул Неджи, не чувствуя правды в собственных словах.  
Чернота взорвалась алым в одно мгновение. Едва-едва шевельнулись вспухшие, пересохшие губы:  
— Цукиёми.

**Author's Note:**

> _2013 г._


End file.
